un solo paso del odio al amor
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: espero que les guste este es mi 3 fic¿Qué sucederá?... ¿se saldrá con la suya la divina? ¡Reaccionará Serio antes de que cometa el peor error de su vida? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo que ahora les presento:


**UN SOLO PASO DEL ODIO AL AMOR**

**Los combo niños tienen su edad normal (11 años) pero es la continuación de los 2 capítulos anteriores **_**(sentimientos secretos) y (niños vs niñas)**_** donde por culpa de la divina Serio odiará a Azul y están apunto de terminar su relación****…¿Qué sucederá?... ¿se saldrá con la suya la divina? ¡Reaccionará Serio antes de que cometa el peor error de su vida? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo que ahora les presento:**

*los combo niños están en un parque… Paco jugando novanoc (y presumiendo como gana… que raro ¬¬) Pilar comiendo un helado de pistacho(que obvio jaja) y Serio recitándole un poema a su novia (sí y sí estoy hablando de Azul) mientras están sentados en una banca tranquilamente, pues es su día libre por que tienen que ir a entrenar dentro de una hora y mientras aprovechan su tiempo libre.

Mientras se iban a dar un beso (si ya saben quienes) sale de la nada el maestre para avisarles que hay un divino suelto.

-niños hay un divino libre por la ciudad vayan y derrótenlo, pero tengan cuidado con el está en el centro de la ciudad díganle a Pilar y a Paco.

-Sí maestre vamos para ya ahora les diremos*le dijo Serio con toda seguridad*

-Paco Pilar! Vengan!*dijo Azul para que se acercaran*

-Si que pasa chicos… estoy en medio de un juego de novanoc así que apresúrense*les dijo Paco concentrado en el juego*

-Si chicos apresúrense para que me como otra helado de pistacho umm… rico*dijo Pilar mientras saboreaba su helado*

-Chicos hay un divino suelto, no hay tiempo para jugar o comer helado*les dijo con seriedad Azul*

-Si chicos el maestre Grinto nos dijo que es uno poderoso*les dijo Serio para que presten atención*

-Oh si, claro… los divinos que dijo el maestre que eran poderosos no resultaron ser ningún reto para nosotros… así que no se preocupen… vamos en como en 5 minutos les ganaremos*dijo demasiado confiado Paco*

*ampolletas en las cabezas de los demás por ver la pesadez de Paco*

-Bueno… vienen o no?*les dijo Paco mientras se alejaba*

-Si ya vamos *dijo Pilar mientras se despedía de su helado*

*Fueron a cambiarse y luego se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad*

-Oye Azul no dice tu divino-berry donde se encuentra el divino*le dijo Serio mientras se iban para buscar al divino*

-El radar lo está buscando pero aún no logro ubicarlo*le dijo Azul mientras veía su divino-berry*

-Pues creo que ya no necesitamos ubicarlo… ahí está!*dijo Pilar apuntando hacia donde había mucha gente con los ojos amarillos y brillantes*

-Es rechazo es la divina del odio, tiene el poder par que las personas se odien por mas que se quieran, el odio la hace mas poderosa y mas el odio que no ella provoca si no el que solo surge*dijo Azul algo pensativa*

-No dejaré que esta divina siga aquí la regresaré al mundo divino*dijo impulsivamente Paco mientras trataba de darle un golpe pero ella se da cuenta que ya están cerca y lo esquiva fácilmente*

-Ah!!! Con que ustedes son los combo niños o mejor dicho los combo tontos jajaja!!!*se reía malignamente la divina*

-He oído hablar de ustedes en el mundo divino*les dijo algo enfadada*

-Ustedes son los culpables de que beso, beso, amor, amor haya regresado al mundo divino luego que la odio tanto por que quiere que todos la quieran aunque sea con un falso amor, pero, la detesto!!!!*dijo encolerizada rechazo*

Por su culpa mi novio **Desprecio** me dejó, yo era tan feliz con al esta que apareció beso, beso, amor, amor ella bajo su falsa apariencia, lo hizo caer a sus pies y dejarme toda desconsolada y llena de tristeza que se convirtió en odio y después en rechazo y rencor, por eso e odiado tanto a las parejas y haré que todos sufran como yo sufrí!!!!*dijo rechazo*

-Pero eso va a cambiar, haré que todos se odien en este mundo y que me hagan un templo en mi honor*les dijo mientras las personas le hacían reverencia*

No, no dejaremos que hagas eso el odio es destructivo y no dejaré que destruyas la ciudad*dijo molesto Serio y acercándose a la divina para golpearla*

-Así!? Entonces tu serás el primero mi dijeron que ella es tu novia*apuntaba a Azul*

Haré que el amor que sientes por ella se convierta en odio!!!!*y le lanzó unos rayos con sus ojos a Serio*

-Serio noooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*gritó Azul por que no quería que su novio La odie*

*Serio cae al suelo mientras se agarraba la cabeza y Azul se acercaba a él*

S-Serio estás bien?*dijo preocupada Azul*

-Suéltame!!* Le dijo Serio mientras se ponía de pie*

No te me acerques!!! Aléjate de mí!!!!*le dijo enfadado y con unos ojos llenos de odio*

-p-pero Serio por que dices eso…*está apunto de llorar Azul*

-por que te odio con todas mis fuerzas y con toda mi alma!!!! Así que no te me acerques!!!!*Serio se aleja y deja a Azul completamente desconsolada y Pilar se le acerca para ayudarla*

-por que me odia tanto Pilar…por que… que le paso a ese chico lindo y sensible que era Serio*decía Azul mientras lloraba*

-No te preocupes Azul… el solo dijo eso por que está bajo el poder de desprecio… cuando la regresemos al mundo divino Serio volverá a ser como antes… pero no sigas llorando… que me haces llorar a mi también…*trataba de consolarla Pilar*

-Esta bien no voy a llorar más… si no que voy a luchar por que Serio vuelva a ser el mismo de antes*dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo Azul*

-Vamos por ella…*aparece la mirada de Azul centrada*

-Divina regresa a nuestro amigo como estaba*le dijo Paco muy enfadado, esto le daba poder a la divina*

-Paco no te enfades eso la hace mas poderosa!!!*le dijo Azul a lo lejos*

Está bien no voy a enojar solo por esta ocasión!!!*y dio un salto alto hacia un edificio*

Tenemos que acercarnos a ella… pero como!?*pensaba Paco*

-Ya sé, tenemos que burlarla para que nos acerquemos pero de quien es el tótem?

!!!!!*vio el tótem en su cabeza de rechazo*

Azul!!! Es tu tótem esta en su cabeza!!!!*le grito Paco para avisarle a Azul*

Está bien!!! Pilar tu y Paco distráiganla yo me acercaré par tocar mi tótem y poder transformarnos*le dijo a Pilar*

!!!!!??????? y Serio?????*pensó Azul y empezó a mirar por todos lados… y ahí estaba recostado viendo que sucedía*

Bueno menos mal que esta por aquí así nos podremos transformar*esta muy confundida Azul por como la había tratado Serio pero estaba segura que era el efecto de la divina que la odiara y rechazara tanto*

Oye divina apuesto a que no puedes atraparme!!!!*le decía Paco para distraerla*

Oye niño deja de molestar como mosquito no vez que estoy ocupada!!!!*le respondió rechazo*

Ja! Eso lo dices por que estas muy gorda para correr!!!!*le dijo como burla Paco*

Que!!!!!!!!!! QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO!!!!*estaba concentrando todo le odio que había esparcido por la ciudad*

Eehhmmm… *estaba asustado Paco al ver como se volvía un aura roja y brillante alrededor de la divina*

Dijo que estas muy gorda eso dijo!!!!*interrumpió Pilar para que Azul que se encontraba donde estaba Paco tuviera la oportunidad de tocar su tótem*

Ahhh!!!!!!! Te atreves a repetir lo que el dijo verdad!!!!!!!!!!*le dijo muy enfadada la divina*

SÍ, Y??? que me vas a hacer????*le dijo Pilar algo asustada*

Que que te voy a hacer????*le respondió apunto de lanzarle un rayo muy poderoso*

*pero Azul salta hasta su cabeza y…*

TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!!!!!!!

*y logran transformarse en una iguana, un toro, un tigrillo y un águila los combo niños*

COMBO NIÑOS VÁMONOS!!!!

-Esto es por hacer que Serio me odié!!!!!*dijo Azul mientras hacía un remolino de viento que levantó las piedras y lo dirigió a la divina*

No!!!!!sáquenme de aquí!!!!*gritaba la divina*

-Eso hubieras pensado al hacerme odiar a mi novia divina*y se acercó a toda velocidad nuestro tigrillo para darle un par de rasguños con sus garras afiladas*

-Serio!!! Volviste!!!!*le dijo muy sorprendido Paco*

Claro que volví como podría dejarlos solos?*le respondió Serio*

Bueno acabemos con esta divina!!!!*mientras Pilar se agarraba de dos árboles para hacer la combo resortera y lanzaba a Paco en forma de bola*

Chuza divina!!!!*le dijo Pilar*

-Bien están preparados!!!

-COMBO NIÑOS SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN!!!!!!!!*y le dieron su poder a Azul para que la regresen al mundo divino*

-Y la encerraron en una tarjeta de amor para que viva ahí amargada jaja*

*y regresaron a ser humanos*

**Flash back**

*en el lugar secreto los esperaba Grinto *

-bien niños que aprendieron?*les dijo esperando una buena respuesta*

-Umm….. que el amor siempre triunfa!?*respondió Azul*

-Que del odio al amor hay un solo paso?*le dijo Serio al maestre un poco inseguro*

-Sí! "Eso es lo que quería que comprendieran que el amores algo maravilloso que cada día se tiene que cultivar para que valla bien si no tarde o temprano se convertirá en odio, como pasó con la divina" *les dijo como lección de vida el maestre*

Bueno pueden irse

*y se van los combo niños*

**Fin flash back**

Azul espera!!!*le dijo Serio mientras trataba de alcanzarla*

*Y lo detuvo Pilar*

-Déjala… está muy dolida por lo que sucedió hoy y de cómo la trataste*le dijo Pilar par que la dejara irse*

-p-pero… no fue mi intención… estaba bajo el poder de rechazo…*dijo muy triste Serio*

-sí lo sabemos pero tienes que hacer algo para que te perdone*le contestó Paco que se acercó a la conversación*

-sí , Paco tiene razón tienes que hacer algo para recuperar su confianza

-Tienen razón pero que voy a hacer!?*pensaba Serio*

-Ya sé!*tuvo una gran idea Serio*

-A donde vas? *le dijo Paco*

-A que me perdone Azul!!!!

-A Azul le gusta mis poemas y mi sinceridad así que es hora de que me sirva de algo!!!!

*mientras tanto Azul estaba viendo desde su balcón la luna*

-Que linda está la luna… está igual que cuando se me declaró Serio*pensaba Azul algo triste… y de repente…*

**No importa lo lejos  
Que te encuentres tu…**

**Puede llegar a ti  
Miro al cielo para ver donde estás  
Y pienso que tal vez  
Tu y yo lo mismo podemos ver **

**Mi sentimiento…  
Te alcanzará..  
En mi corazón lo guardo siempre y en el futuro  
ha de florecer**

**El sueño se hará una realidad  
No habrá distancia que nos pueda separar…  
Y la inocencia nos dará  
La fuerza que nos unirá  
Y surgirán  
Con tu sonrisa la luz.**

*esto es de una canción no muy conocida llamada "inocencia" que la canto un primo mío, pero la quise incluir como si Serio se la cantara a Azul*

*Mientras cantaba se trepo por un árbol y saltó hacía donde se encontraba Azul pero se cayó entre los arbustos y se reía delicadamente Azul*

-Azul perdóname… yo no sabía lo que hacía JAMÁS en todos mis sentidos te trataría como te traté por culpa de la divina… bueno si no me perdonas lo entenderé…*y se estaba yendo cabeza abajo y triste*

-Espera!!! La voz de Azul lo detiene*

-Claro que te perdono, todo eso no fue tu culpa…si no de la divina*le dijo Azul y de repente se resbala del barandal del balcón pero Serio la coge para que no se lastime (que tierno)*

-Gracias Serio a veces soy muy torpe…

-Claro que no Azul, tu nunca serás torpe, tu eres muy inteligente… *le decía como cumplido Serio y mientras la cargaba se dieron un beso (así como en el capítulo el gaseoso, pero en ese capitulo no la besó )*

-Entonces… nos vemos mañana y almorzamos juntos!?*le dijo sonrojada Azul*

-Claro que sí… como decirte que no?*le dijo mirándola a los ojos*

-Bueno tengo que regresar a mi cuarto*le dijo apenada Azul*

-Claro… se me había olvidado…jeje*se puso rojísimo Serio*

-Bueno nos vemos… hasta mañana*los dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo…así o mas romántico?*

-si hasta mañana, contaré las horas en que estoy sin ti Azul*le dijo con una carita… (creo que esto fue muuuuy cursi de mi parte la frase que le puse a Serio)*

**FIN**


End file.
